


Shadows Of Fate

by WhisperingKage



Category: Dark Shadows - All Media Types, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Drabbles, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Journey over she’s ready to return home and live a peaceful life. Fate has a different idea…tossed into an era not her own she is cast out as a witch, the devils whore. She lives in the shadows and there she meets another dweller of the shadows. He is interested in her…perhaps a bit too much and it only adds to the rumors of her dark magic. Drabbles, AUish</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She had been ready to return home after her five year journey had finally come to an end. The jewel was complete, Naraku dead and her journey over.  
  
She was no longer the bright eyed innocent girl of fifteen but a retired warrior, a woman of twenty five Ready to go home and live a life of peace.  
  
Yet as she jumped into the well, her miko robes flowing around her, tears gathered in her sky blue eyes.  
  
This was the end.  
  
The end of an era.  
  
A journey.  
  
Her feet touched the ground, the last remnants of the wells magic caressing her skin in farewell.  
She blinked as she felt the chill in the air, it was summer in her time so why was it so cold and damp?  
  
With a shake of her head she began her climb over up the stone wall of the well, her fingers growing numb because of the cold.  
  
The rocks were slippery and it took her quite a bit of huffing and puffing to finally pull herself over the lip of the well.  
  
She let out a sigh of relief yet blinked. She was not in the well house but in the middle of a forest.  
It was night and the sounds of the forest echoed around her, the air was cold and damp and she knew.  
  
She was not home.  
  
Nor was she still in the feudal era.  
  
She had felt the wells magi wrap around her and bid her farewell….  
  
She had felt it!  
  
Panic rose in her as she tossed her legs back over the side of the well and dropped down.  
  
She hissed in pain as she landed harshly on the cold hard ground. Now swell of familiar magic rising to greet her.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Just gravity.  
  
Her face heated up as tears blurred her vision. She quickly scampered up the side of the well, ignoring the way her hands and ankles throbbed in protest.  
  
Her red and white robes were stained with dirt and had a few rips yet she didn’t care.  
  
She flung herself back into the well hoping against hope the wells magic would renew and send her home…  
  
Her shoulders shook as she dug her hands into the soil under her. She was still at the bottom of the well in an unknown time and unknown place.  
  
Tears rolled down her flushed cheeks as she sat there wallowing in her fate, curing it.  
  
Alone in a new place and new time.  
  
“What a strange human you are.” The voice was light and sounded sophisticated. She glanced up and saw deathly pale skin, prominent dark bags under black eyes.  
  
Her anger rose, taking over.  
  
“Bite me.” She spit it out, hurled it at him like it was venom. He merely grinned revealing fangs that glinted in the moonlight.  
  
“With pleasure.” She barely had time to gasp before he was upon her, his cold lips resting on her neck above her rapidly beating pulse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short yes but at least it's something. ATM I'm trying to get Yuki and maybe even Akuma to try and help me out of my rut. Let's keep our fingers crossed. :3

He hissed as a foreign power, a light, escaped the tiny human woman. It singed his skin and made him pull back. The back of his black suit rubbed against the opposite wall, the space in the well was tiny.   
  
Angry blue eyes glared up at shocked black ones.  
  
“Yeah, I bite back.” She snapped at him, and normally she would feel bad but yeah. This was....just too much.  
  
She was supposed to go home and live a peaceful life.  
  
Her happily ever after with Inu Yasha hadn’t panned out, so a peaceful life in her own time was the least fate could do for her.  
  
But no.  
  
It had thrown her for a loop!  
  
This man spoke English, and from his dress...it was Victorian(ish)....so she had a language and an approximate timeline....  
  
Somewhere in America during the Victorian times...  
  
Just her luck, at least she knew English, thank god for required classes, save for gym, nobody liked gym.   
  
Okay it had saved her life a few times but it was still a sucky class to have to take.  
  
Dark black eyes filled with mirth as they took in the small females figure. So tiny yet she did indeed have ‘bite’.   
  
He raised a pale hand and brushed back some of her hair, shocked at how silky it was though he didn’t show it, instead he leaned forward enjoying the way the fire in her eyes sparked to life.  
  
He used a slim finger to place the lock of hair behind a small ear. In the distance he could hear the towns folk coming.  
  
While they didn’t know he was a vampire, but they had their inklings. He was a pariah at the moment and it was only a matter of time before they figured out what he was.  
  
His ex lover would no doubt play a hand in that, the vile woman. He held no affection for her and because of it she had killed his family, turned him into a vampire and lorded over him. It was at her whim that his fate would be directed.  
  
He pushed the thoughts of the vile woman from his head, instead focusing on the small one standing before him, glaring up at him in defiance.   
  
He smirked as she pulled back, her back plush against the wall of the well behind her.  
  
His attention had been snared....  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind come our next meeting my dear lady.” With those parting words he was gone leaving her alone at the bottom of the well.  
  
He watched from afar as the cautious townsfolk flocked to the well, like sheep, and the rumors began.  
  
Words like ‘witch’ and ‘devil’ were easy to pick out. Just because she was foreign and yes her attire was odd, he would admit that much, that was not enough reason to label her as such.  
  
Humans were so closed minded....  
  
To think among them was the real witch, smiling as she held a hand out to the small woman in mock friendship.  
  
Conniving wretch.


End file.
